Seme menggongong, Uke berlalu
by ravenzukamori
Summary: Malam ini, seharusnya menjadi malam yang indah bagi Naruto merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya. Seharusnya!.Yaoi.One-shot.Birthday fic for Sasuke dari Raven, Aria, n Ghee..


Pairing : of course Sasunaru!! Slight Nejinaru, Sainaru, n Gaaranaru..

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi! AU, dan OOC…yang ga tahan ga usah baca!!

Disclaimer : Naruto milikku? (ngarep!)

A/N: Happy Birthday Sasuke…Happy Birthday Sasuke.. ini hadiah ulang tahun dari kami bertiga. Raven, Aria, dan Ghee…

Juga untuk Ghee, terima kasih memberitahuku film XXXXXXXX. Yang menginspirasikan membuat fic ini.

Ok…semuanya selamat menikmati

**Seme Menggonggong, Uke Berlalu**

By Raven-Zala

"…jadi…hadiah ulang tahunku apa?", tanya cowok tampan berambut hitam yang duduk di samping jendela kamarnya. Tangan kanannya memegang gagang telepon, sementara tangan kirinya bertumpu santai pada pahanya.

Dengan suara agak menggoda, suara dari seberang telepon membalas, "maumu apa?"

"Kau tahu kan, aku tak mau hadiah yang biasa-biasa saja, dobe"

"Teme, kalau ingin dapat hadiah, jangan mengejek pemberinya", katanya cemberut.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar jawaban pacarnya, "hadiah apapun darimu…kuterima kok. Karena kau tidak akan tergantikan di hatiku, Naruto".

(author: Gataaaaa….aal…alergi kata-kata romantis)

Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, Naruto mendadak diam. Sudah hampir setahun mereka pacaran, semenjak mereka lulus menjadi seorang Jounin. Dengan umur 17 tahun harusnya membuat mereka sudah mencapai tahap pacaran ke jenjang selanjutnya. Namun karena alasan tertentu Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak jauh dengan Sasuke, untungnya pacarnya itu mengerti. Namun, tidak untuk malam ini…

"Dobe?", Sasuke khawatir karena tiba-tiba Naruto diam.

"Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengumpulkan keberanian, "aku siap"

"Hah?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

"_..I'm ready you know…for' that'.._"

"…'_that_'..?", sejenak berpikir, Sasuke langsung mengerti 'maksud' dari Naruto, _"…that!!...you mean…making love?",_ tembaknya.

Mendadak muka Naruto merah padam (walaupun ga bakal kliatan ama Sasuke), "ehm…hmm…iya..kalau bisa malam ini…sebagai hadiah ulang tahun"

"_tonight_?! Ok, aku ksana!!", jawabnya bersemangat menutup pembicaraan.

Hati Sasuke bersorak gembira, Hip hip Huraa!! 'Akhirnyaaa!! Makasih Tuhaaan!! Ga sia-sia aku menunggu selama setahuuun'. Sasuke langsung sembah sujud di depan pintu.

Kebetulan saat itu, Itachi sedang lewat depan kamarnya Sasuke. Ia sempat melirik ke dalam kamar adik tersayangnya itu. Dan menemukan Sasuke sedang sembah sujud di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri…

'Nih anak lagi ngapain sih?!', pikir Itachi sambil melongo. Ga mungkin toh, dia lagi solat?. Itachi ga ambil peduli melihat kelakuan adiknya. Ia lanjut berjalan menuju tangga ke arah ruang makan.

Dalam kamar, Sasuke tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, segera mengganti kaosnya dan memakai celana. Karena pikirnya keluar rumah lewat pintu depan bakal lama. Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil jalan pintas tercepat…melompat langsung dari jendela kamarnya yang di lantai 2 itu.

"UWOOOOHHH!!", teriaknya heboh, namun…

BRAKK!! GOMPRYANGG!! GLUDUNG..GLUDUNG..GLUDUNG…

Sasuke jatoh tepat diatas tumpukan kaleng bekas..

Tidak perduli atas akibat dari perbuatannya itu (baca:kaleng bekas jadi berserakan dimana-mana). Sasuke melompat dan berlari secepat kilat. Ia berlari meninggalkan area rumahnya menuju ke kediaman Naruto.

Dalam kamarnya, Naruto harap-harap cemas menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih. Baginya malam ini merupakan malam yang sangat penting akan kemajuan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Karena malam ini Namikaze Naruto akan memberikan _virginity-_nya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

'ok, ga lama lagi ia datang…santai Naruto…jangan gugup…atur nafaaas..'

KLOTAKK!!

Spontan Naruto langsung berlari ke arah balkon kamarnya dan melihat…Sasuke sudah berada tepat di bawah balkonnya.

'Astaga!!Cepet amat?! Kayaknya butuh 15 menit deh dari rumahnya..ini baru 5 menit!!', Naruto cengok.

Setelah membantu Sasuke memanjat, berdirilah mereka berhadapan satu sama lain di atas balkon. Sasuke memandang pacarnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Malam itu. Naruto mengenakan kaos kegedean berwarna oranye. Saking gedenya sampai menutupi boxer Naruto, memberi kesan kalau cowok pirang manis itu tidak memakai apa-apa pada bagian bawahnya.

Semu merah terukir di pipi Naruto, "a..apa sih?"

Sasuke menarik lengan kiri atas Naruto dan membawa tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu merapat. Sebelah tangan Sasuke melingkar pada pinggang Naruto. ".._you're sexy, dobe_".

Bibir mereka pun bertemu dalam satu ciuman panas. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Ia membiarkan Sasuke membawa tubuhnya masuk ke kamar menuju tempat tidur, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka sedikit pun.

Sasuke merebahkan Naruto diatas kasur dengan bed cover orange itu. Ciuman mereka berakhir karena masing-masing memerlukan udara untuk bernafas. Mata hitam menatap sepasang mata biru itu penuh dengan hasrat cinta.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke segera membuka kaos orange Naruto, menjadikan pacarnya itu bertelanjang dada. Sasuke melempar kaos tersebut ke lantai.

Sebelah tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menarik baju Sasuke, "_it's not fair, you know_", suara Naruto agak mendesah.

Senyuman sinis tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Ia langsung membuka bajunya dan melemparkan sembarangan tanpa melihat. Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya , puas memandangi tubuh pacarnya. Ia menyerang leher Naruto, meninggalkan _red mark_ pada kulit coklat mulus kekasihnya itu. Naruto terhanyut dalam pelampiasan cinta yang diberikan Sasuke, desahan-desahan keluar dari bibirnya. Sampai..

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Seketika kegiatan mereka terhenti dan lansung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Naruto, ini ayah..", sahut suara di balik pintu itu.

'ASTAGA!! GAWATTT!!', Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Mereka langsung berdiri.

"Sasuke!! Ngumpet!!", dengan panik Naruto mencari tempat yang pas untuk menyembunyikan pacarnya, 'haduh dimana ya?...oh ya! Lemari!!'.

Naruto membuka pintu lemarinya dan menyuruh Sasuke masuk, "dobe! Kau menyuruhku sembunyi di lemari?!", protesnya pelan.

"Udahlah jangan banyak cing-cong! Cepet masuk!!", Sasuke pasrah dan segera masuk dalam lemari.

Tepat pada saat Naruto menutup pintu lemarinya, pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan Minato berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"…ada siapa? Kok rasanya tadi ada suara?", tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto nyengir gugup, "eh? Tidak ada siapa-siapa kok. Cuman perasaan ayah saja"

"..ooh…lho Naruto? Di lehermu…"

"NYAMUK!!", potong Naruto, "ADUH MALAM INI BANYAK BANGET NYAMUKNYA!!",

Plok!..plok!..plok!…Pura-pura Naruto menepuk nyamuk imajiner itu.

Melihat kelakuan ajaib anaknya, Hokage ke-empat itu bengong dan segera keluar menutup pintu kamar Naruto kembali.

Mengecek keadaan udah aman. Naruto memakai kembali kaosnya dan hendak menghela nafas…

TOK!

'he?', dengan secepat kilat, Naruto menuju balkonnya. Menemukan orang yang tidak disangka-sangka berdiri di bawahnya.

'Neji!!', batinnya kaget. Neji tersenyum memandangnya.

"Hai Naruto", sapanya ramah, "…aku ke atas ya", Neji memanjat ke atas balkon.

Batin Naruto mencelos, "ngapain kamu disini?", tanyanya bingung.

"Aku…"

Belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka lagi.

BRAKK!!

"Naruto? Ada siapa itu diluar?", tanya ayahnya lagi. Tubuh Naruto dan Neji langsung membatu. Untung Neji berdiri di balik pintu balkon yang agak tertutup, jadi dari posisi Minato ga kelihatan.

"Tukang ramen yah!", jawab Naruto asal, "dia mo nganterin kembalian tadi siang"

"Malem-malem gini?"

"Iyah", jawab Naruto nyengir.

"Kenapa lewat balkon?", tanya Minato heran.

"…kelamaan yah kalo lewat pintu depan"

Minato mengernyitkan alis, dan menutup pintu lagi. (kok dia ga curiga sih?!)

Naruto membawa Neji masuk, dan menutup sedikit pintu balkonnya. Ia kembali bertanya pada pria bermata putih itu, "ada apa kamu kesini?"

Pria di hadapannya itu tersenyum, "aku hanya ingin berkunjung…", Neji berjalan mendekati Naruto, "…dan ingin mengakui sesuatu…aku..", lanjut Neji dengan muka malu, "…sudah lama suka padamu Naruto"

Naruto terkejut dengan mulut ternganga, 'ada angin apa tiba-tiba Neji nembak?'. Sadar dari kebengongannya, Naruto menjawab, "aduh, maaf Neji…kau tahu kan kalo aku dan Sasuke…"

DUG!! KLOTAK!!

'AYAH!!', batik Naruto langsung teriak panik. "Neji! Cepet ngumpet!...eeehm..diiii…ah! bawah kasur!!"

Neji hanya bisa menurut, ia membuka bed cover kasur Naruto dan merangkak masuk ke kolongnya. 'Mudah-mudahan ga ada tikus', bisiknya.

Untuk mencegah ayahnya masuk, kali ini Naruto yang membuka pintu. Tapi apa ditemuinya?...kosong…rupanya suara tersebut berasal dari balkonnya.

Naruto membuka pintu balkonnya dan menemukan Sai sudah menclok di atas railing.

"_Dickless_…", sahutnya santai.

"Sai!! Kamu ngapain juga disini?!", katanya terkejut lagi.

Tapi Sai langsung berjalan melewati Naruto dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan santai.

"eh loh? Tunggu!", Naruto cengok melihat kelakuan temannya.

Mantan ANBU itu berbalik dan tersenyum memandangnya, "aku ingin mengajakmu jalan besok".

'Tadi Neji…sekarang Sai juga…?', ratapnya desperet.

DUG!! DUG!!

'Lagi?!', spontan Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sai, membawanya ke pinggir kamar. Ia menutup tubuh Sai dengan kain, membuatnya seolah-olah itu boneka target kunai. Naruto memang mempunyai boneka tersebut kalo sedang berlatih sendirian saja di kamar.

Pintu balkon langsung terbuka, masuklah seorang…Kazekage ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Gaara?! Kenapa kau ada ada di Konoha?!", kedatangan cowok selain Sasuke (maksudnya Neji dan Sai) memang membuatnya terkejut, namun Naruto memaklumi karena mereka memang berasal dari Konoha sendiri. Lha Gaara…

'Ngapain Gaara datang jauh-jauh dari Suna?', batin ketiga cowok di tempat persembunyiannya itu.

Gaara tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Ia mendekati Naruto, "…Naruto aku.."

'NOOOO!! Jangan sampe Gaara jugaaa!'

KLOTAK!! GABRUKK!!

Mata kedua Jinchuriki itu terbelalak kaget. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto mendorong badan Gaara menuju ujung kepala tempat tidurnya. Membuka bed covernya dan menyuruh Gaara tengkurap mendekam. Naruto menutup kembali bed covernya. Otomatis sukses menutup badan Gaara dan membuatnya seperti bantal…bantal yang cukup besar maksudnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membuka pintu balkonnya, dan menemukan Kiba sedang tersungkur di lantainya. "Ya ampun Kibaa…", ujarnya pasrah. Keempat cowok sebelumnya bisa Naruto mengerti. Tapi seorang Kiba yang bagi Naruto sohib karibnya itu. Naruto tak habis pikir…

Kiba memandang Naruto sambil nyengir, "hoi Naruto, sorry malem-malem ganggu. Aku.."

DUG…DUG…DUG..

Kali ini suara itu beneran berasal dari lorong luar kamarnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu Minato yang berjalan mendekati kamar Naruto.

Naruto menarik tangan Kiba masuk ke kamar, matanya mencari-cari tempat apalagi yang menyembunyikan Kiba. 'aduh, dimana lagi nih?!'

Kiba malah bingung melihat Naruto panik, "lho? Aku kesini cuman mau meminjam…"

"oh iya!!...Kiba! kamu sembunyi dia langit-langit gih!!', sebuah ide brilian terlintas di kepala Naruto. Ia membuka ceiling kamarnya dan menyuruh Kiba naik.

Kiba bengong dirinya didorong-dorong masuk langit-langit oleh Naruto. Tapi tetap saja ia menurutinya sambil cengok."..tapi Naruto aku mo minjem…".

"Sssst...sudah diam!", ujar Naruto langsung.

Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, langit-langit udah keburu ditutup ama Naruto, "…pe-er kemaren doank kok", lanjutnya pasrah.

Naruto langsung meloncat ke lantai begitu pintu pintu kamar terbuka.

"Kamu ngapain ?", tanya Minato heran.

Naruto salah tingkah ketauan ayahnya, "eeh, tidak. Pas kemarin hujan rada bocor. Jadi aku memeriksa langit-langit".

Hokage ke-empat itu mengernyitkan alis, lalu ia memasuki kamar anaknya itu. Kali ini Minato tidak cuma berdiri di depan pintu.

"kalau begitu besok saja kita sama-sama periksa", ujarnya ayahnya bijak.

Huachi!!

Suara itu membuat dua Namikaze itu kaget.

'Kacau!! Sasuke bersin pula!', tubuh Naruto langsung membeku melihat ayahnya berjalan menuju lemari untuk memeriksa. Sasuke sendiri sudah mati kutu akibat kebodohannya itu.

Ckrek...Minato membuka sebelah pintu lemari Naruto, namun ia hanya menemukan tumpukan baju Naruto yang menggunung berantakan. Batin Sasuke mencelos, sukurlah dia sudah mempersiapkan diri menutup badannya dengan baju-baju pacarnya.

'Aih! Hampiir saja…', ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto sayang…beresin donk baju-baju kamu", pinta ayahnya menutup pintu lemari.

"eehmm..ok yah"

Kosrak!...Spontan Minato menoleh ke arah tempat tidur. Curiga ada sesuatu disitu, ia berjalan mendekati dan membuka sisi sebelah bed cover. Gaara langsung menahan nafas di tempat persembunyiannya itu. 'Mampus!'. Untungnya yang ditemukan Minato adalah benar-benar bantal. Nyaris saja ketahuan, sebab Gaara mengumpat tepat di samping bantal yang sudah dilihat Yondaime itu barusan.

Tapi Konoha Yellow Flash itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berjongkok dan mengangkat sedikit bed cover memeriksa bagian kolong tempat tidur anaknya. Neji yang udah keringat dingin, takut ketahuan. Tapi Neji menempelkan badannya pada langit-langit kasur Naruto, sehingga tertutup dari pandangan orang melihat kebawahnya, 'Nya..nyariss', batinnya meratap.

Minato kembali menutup bed covernya ke tempat semula. Naruto terdiam kaku di tengah-tengah ruangan melihat inspeksi dadakan ayahnya.

Srek…kali ini suara datang dari belakang Minato. Tanpa berbalik, Hokage ke-empat itu segera melempar kunainya. Dan..

JLEB!!.. tepat menusuk boneka target di sebelah Sai bersembunyi berdiri.

'AUH!!', Naruto meringis mengetahui temannya nyaris menjadi sasaran tembak ayahnya.

Merasakan ketepatan lemparan Hokagenya itu, kaki Sai menjadi lemas. 'Kalau dia sampai melempar ke arah sini…Matilah aku…'

Di langit-langit tempat Kiba bersembunyi, lewatlah seekor tikus di depannya. Spontan Kiba langsung menghindar, 'Anjir! Tikus!!'

GUSRAKK!!...Mendengar suara dari langit-langit, Minato memincingkan mata. Ia langsung mengambil tombak dan menghunuskannya ke arah sumber suara.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!!...(darimana tuh datengnya tombak?)

Naruto langsung menutup mata melihat langit-langit kamarnya dihujani tombak oleh ayahnya. 'Maafkan aku Kibaa…aku akan mengumpulkan tulang-belulangmu', ratap Naruto dalam hati.

'Eiits'. Kiba horor melihat mata tombak hanya berjarak berapa senti dari hidungnya itu, keringat jatuh dari wajahnya, 'Mamih…aku belum mau matii…masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan…Akamaru belum kukasih makan di rumah'.

Cit…cit…ciiit..suara tikus itu perlahan menghilang (tenang bukan suara Kiba kok). Minato menarik kembali tombaknya dan menaruhnya kembali menyandar dinding. Naruto menghembuskan nafas yang entah berapa lama ditahannya. Dilihatnya Minato berjalan kearahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sesuatu di lantai, yaitu…onggokan baju Sasuke tergeletak _innocent_ di lantai.

'HYAAA!!', batin Naruto berteriak, 'KETAHUAAAAN!!'

Namun Minato tetap berjalan tidak perduli, padahal Naruto udah gugup setengah mati. Setelah ia melewati anaknya, Hokage berambut pirang itu hanya menepukkan tangannya ke atas kepala Naruto.

Tapi..sebelum Minato sampai ke pintu kamar, ia langsung berbalik mengambil cermin yang tergantung di sebelahnya. Dan menarik kuku-kukunya pada bagian atas kaca sehingga menimbulkan suara-suara mengerikan.

Krriiiiieeeeeetttt….kriiiit..kriiiieet….

"GYAAAAA!!"

GABRUKKK!! (suara Kiba terjatuh dari atas)

Otomatis suara itu membuat orang-orang yang bersembunyi di kamar Naruto keluar semua, "HENTIKAAAN!!", teriak mereka sambil menutup telinga.

Dalam keterkejutannya, Minato melihat…seorang Kazekage muncul dari tutupan bedcover anaknya, seorang Hyuuga keluar dari kolong tempat tidurnya, seorang mantan ANBU dari balik kain, seorang Inuzuka terjatuh dari langit-langit kamar, dan… seorang Uchiha dengan bertelanjang dada…keluar dari dalam lemari anaknya!!

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan pasrah..'Matilah semua…'. Malam damai yang pada awalnya Naruto ingin menghabiskan berdua saja dengan Sasuke…berubah total.

Awan hitam muncul di kamar Naruto, dan berkumpul di atas kepala mereka. Mendadak Hokage ke-empat terdiam dengan wajah yang tak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Kalian...", ujar Minato siap meledak, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KAMAR ANAKKU!!", suara Minato menggelegar sampai membangunkan seantero Konoha.

"MAAFKAN KAMIIIII"

BRAK!BRUK! PRAK! GOMPRYANG!! GLUDUNG…GLUDUNG..DUARRR!!

…dan kemarahan Yondaime bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau hadapi anak muda…

….

Esoknya, pagi hari yang cerah, ditemukan lima nisan tak bernama di halaman rumah keluarga Namikaze.

-Owari-

Sasuke : Sialan!! Ini mah bukan birthday fic!! Mana hadiah untukkuuuu!! Narutoooo!!

Kiba : (dengan suara desperet)….pe-er nya…

Raven, Aria, n Ghee : Fufufufu….(pergi tanpa merasa bersalah)

Review…..


End file.
